This invention relates to a support stand, and more particularly to a print-out reader rack for use in the computer industry.
In the past, it has been very difficult to support the print-out sheets of a computer in position so that they can be quickly and accurately read by a user thereof.
It is an object of this invention to provide a "no hands" reader rack which can be used for convenience of the reader of print-out sheets in a computer binder.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reader rack which provides reader convenience for awkward to read open upper page of unburst computer print-out binders.
And another object of this invention is to provide a read-out rack which has a framework with a slanted surface which provides convenient reading angle and a traction grip hold down arm to keep the sheets of the binder open, leaving the hands free for making notes and tabulations.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pivotally mounted weighted arm for a reader rack that easily swings out of position to permit turning of the sheets of the binder.
Also another object of this invention is to provide a reader rack that is either rubber or plastic tipped to prevent sliding or marking of furniture tops, such as tables or desks.